bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Tylon Corporation
The Tylon (or Tyron, or Tyrron) Cybertec Corporation is a scientific organization in Bloody Roar that had abducted and experimented on both innocent people (in order to convert and transform them into Zoanthropes) and natural zoanthropes, brainwashing them into becoming loyal members of the organization and that Tylon itself had sought to create and establish a personal and superior zoanthrope military army which would help them get one step closer to their own ambitious goal of world domination. __TOC__ The Discovery of the trigger It was the Pharmaceutical Research Division of the Tylon Corporation who discovered the "trigger code" into the human genome, the source of all Zoanthropes' power. Once activates, the trigger awakes traits and capacities of others animal races burred into the human being. The activation giving them a strength and an agility surpassing the typical individual but also an intermediary physical form between the human and an animal. This discovery was keeping under secret by Tylon and the project was supervised by their Weapons Development Division.http://www.8ing.net/prd/blood//story.html (in japanese) The events of Bloody Roar Alice and Uriko were among the victims who were kidnapped by Tylon and although Alice was able to escape from the organization, Uriko, who had bravely sacrificed her only chance of escape in order to allow Alice to not get caught by Tylon itself, had ended up being brainwashed and transformed into a dangerous zoanthrope that was under the control of Tylon, but fortunately for Uriko, both Alice and Uriko's mother Mitsuko were able to save and free her from her brainwashing in order to restore Uriko back to normal. It's been known that Long, Hans, and the first Bakuryu had served as both high-ranking members and top assassins for Tylon, but when Tylon had fallen after the events of Bloody Roar, Long had gone into self-imposed exile in order to atone for his past actions after learning and finding out about Tylon's true intentions; Hans had completely disappeared without a trace after unintentionally killing his own mother and apparently going insane after the murder; and the first Bakuryu had died after his own body had deteriorated and decomposed into liquefied pus due to the instability of his own genetic DNA which was enhanced and experimented on by a few scientists of Tylon at the request of Bakuryu himself. The Tylon Corporation Headquarters was eventually blown up by Gado at the end of Bloody Roar and through his own planned actions, he had revealed to the world the illegal genetic and horrific experiments on both humans and zoanthropes that were made and known in the organization's own scientific labs. Because of this, Tylon had suffered both major and massive backlash from the public and that the organization itself was eventually shut down for good, with the surviving members of Tylon being arrested and convicted for their own parts from within Tylon's past crimes against both humans and zoanthropes. YUN CHI Manufacturing It's also been known that Tylon has a separate department, YUN CHI Manufacturing, INC., which is still running and in business even after the downfall of the main office and although YUN CHI claims to the public that they had no idea about Tylon's past crimes, the department itself is still continuing Tylon's inhumane experiments in both total and absolute secret, one of these experiments being most notably the Kohryu project. Citations Category:Terms Category:Organisations